


Go On! Do Your Worst! for Biffelderberry - Springfling 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: "Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused." - Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics





	Go On! Do Your Worst! for Biffelderberry - Springfling 2017

  
  



End file.
